Secondary profession
A secondary profession allows a character to learn and equip all of that profession's skills (including elites), and all attributes except the primary attribute. A character is still limited to the armor and runes of the primary profession. Taking a secondary profession doesn't affect character appearance. The main purpose of a secondary profession is to broaden a character's range of skills. When choosing a secondary profession, it is best to pick the profession, attributes and skills that best complement your character and your playing style. For example: Fire Magic would probably be a poor choice for a warrior. Warriors have only 20 base energy points and two pips of regeneration but many Fire skills cost 10-25 energy points. On the other hand, Earth Magic has several useful skills that cost only 5 or 10 energy or are centered around the caster. There are no definitive secondary professions for a given primary profession. It's all a matter of playing style, and what players feel their character is lacking in. Gaining a secondary profession PvP characters start without a secondary profession. On the Skills Menu they can choose any profession they want for free any number of times they want. PvE characters must complete a campaign-specific quest, at which point they choose their secondary profession. *Tyrian characters choose a secondary profession while still in Pre-Searing Ascalon during the quest A Second Profession, which must be completed before entering the Ascalon Academy. *Canthan characters can try out and choose secondary professions after the quest An Audience with Master Togo. They can finalize their choice of secondary with the quest Choose Your Secondary Profession (Factions version), which is required to gain access to the first mission. *Elonian characters must reach level five before they can accept a second profession. Once they reach level five, they receive the quest Secondary Training and may talk to the experts to try out skills from different professions. After talking to at least one expert, they can finalize their choice by completing the quest Choose Your Secondary Profession (Nightfall version), which must be completed to advance in the primary quest chain. How to change your secondary profession It is possible to change your character's secondary profession after becoming Ascended or Weh no Su or completing the quest Hunted!. Depending on the campaign, you will first need to unlock the ability to switch to a particular profession for your character. In Prophecies, you need to complete a quest. For Factions and Nightfall, you will need to pay a one-time fee. So once unlocked, you can switch amongst your unlocked secondary professions easily via the attributes panel (default shortcut "K"). Prior to the update that made it easier to switch secondary professions, characters had to go talk to profession changers. There's at least one in each campaign. There is also one in the Great Temple of Balthazar. Prophecies Once a character from any campaign has Ascended, speak with Vanyi in Droknar's Forge, and she will direct you to visit the 3 outposts in the Crystal Desert. These outposts are the collective home of six quest-giving NPCs, each of whom has one quest to offer: : Note that only four of these quests will be visible to you, because you won't receive the quest pertaining to either your primary profession or your original secondary profession. You unlock the ability to change to each profession by completing its respective quest. Upon completion, you can either switch your secondary profession immediately or you can wait until later and talk to any of the quest-givers to activate that secondary profession. To switch back to your original secondary profession, or to swap between any learned secondary professions, use the pull-down menu at the top of your Skills and Attributes panel. Factions In Guild Wars Factions, a character from any campaign is able to change secondary professions after achieving the status of Weh no Su by completing Nahpui Quarter. After completing the mission, the player will be in Senji's Corner. Talking to Senji and giving him 500 gold will change your secondary profession to the one you desired. Changing back is free of charge. Senji does not require a quest to change your secondary profession. Senji does not charge for the initial profession change from him if your character has done that Prophecies profession change quest. Nightfall In Guild Wars Nightfall, Elonian characters can change their secondary profession after completing the quest Building the Base: Prisoners of War. Characters from Prophecies and Factions campaigns must be respectively Ascended or Closer to the Stars in order to change secondary professions in Nightfall. At this point characters can map travel to the Battle Isles and talk to the Profession Changer at the Great Temple of Balthazar. Alternatively, they can talk to Zuwarah, the profession changer at the Command Post just north of the Sunspear Sanctuary, after completing the quest Building the Base: Prisoners of War. It costs 500 to unlock a new secondary profession at either location. Switching from one secondary profession to another If you decide to later change back to any previous secondary profession that your character held, the skills that were earned for that profession will be restored. Any skills that are unlocked by your character will remain unlocked for PvP. You will not lose your Ranger pet should you change away from a Ranger; the pet is restored when you switch back to Ranger as your secondary profession. Once you have changed your secondary profession, all profession-specific quests that reward skills for your new secondary profession will be made available to you. You can then backtrack and complete these quests to learn free skills. Universal skill quests do not reset, so if you already completed some, any skill rewards that they would have offered for your new profession can no longer be obtained in this manner -- you will have to purchase or capture those skills. If you are aiming towards any of the Skill Hunter titles, you'll need to be able to change your secondary profession to all professions available in the campaign for which you earning the title excluding your primary. NPCs and secondary professions Excluding heroes, most NPCs do not have secondary professions. Exceptions include Guild Lords, Jungle Trolls, Corsair Guild Lords and, in PvP, Ghostly Heroes. Foes with secondary professions are much more common in Eye of the North, such as the Charr in the Charr Homelands, or the Stone Summit in Slavers' Exile. Some foes are even known to have tertiary professions, such as the Malfunctioning Golems in Oola's Lab. Category:Glossary Category:Game mechanics